A Bird's Call
by Justm3h
Summary: Jason Todd, a math teacher at Gotham Academy, is forced into action when one of his students turns out to be none other that Robin, the Boy Wonder.
1. Chapter 1

This was for the YJ anon meme. It was prompt about Robin getting exposed as Richard Grayson and well... this sort of happened due to another prompt as well.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Well… This is going to be a fun day." The 25-year-old Math teacher chuckled darkly as he heard another blast echo the halls of the school. The explosions were getting closer to his classroom with ever passing second.<p>

It had just been a normal Friday. Head to school on the dirty bus cause he couldn't afford to fix his bike, teach to some of the richest kids in Gotham who could care less about Math unless it had to do with their parents bank accounts, eat in the cafeteria cause the lunch ladies gave him free food, teach for another few hour and then spend most of his afternoon correct a stack of papers he had been putting off. Most students as well as teachers had gone home by now. He should have been one of the last people in the building besides the janitors.

Or at least that's what it should have been.

"_This _is what you call fun?"

His blue eyes drifted to Richard Grayson who was standing besides him at the door clutching on to his bag. The young ward of Bruce Wayne had stayed after for help on the next Mathlete competition coming up. The kid never actually needed any help, he was smart and one of his favorite students, but his presence in the classroom was something to keep the teacher from handing himself from the rafters for work overload. Once the math teacher made an of hand comment about Batman saving his life the kid open right up to him.

Never thought he would have some of the conversations he had with a 13-year-old kid.

In this case however, he really wished the kid wasn't such an over achiever and had gone home. His years on the streets taught him 3 things about fights and danger; hide, run, or fight.

Even though the stress of the week was making him itch to punch something, getting the kid next to him to safety made him scratch that idea.

"How fast are you?" He asked as another explosion shook the room. It was even closer this time and he hoped he was imagining the laugh that made his blood ruin cold.

"Fast." Dick replied quickly his eyes darting from the door to the window that was two stories up. Which wouldn't have been a problem if administration hadn't moved him out of his original room that had a tree next to it. Damn seniority and zen bull crap.

"I gonna have to take your word for it kid." He replied, as the laughs got louder. Taking a quick peak out the door, it was now or never. Leaving everything in the room but his bag and leather jacket he shoved Dick out the door and to the left. He quickly out paced the teen, as he seemed almost to be slowing down. The teacher was going to loose him at this rate. "Too slow Kid!" He snapped as he turned around and picked up the Kid in his arms. He ran down the long hall just a bit slower than before even with the added weight of Dick now hanging over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Dick hissed but didn't move around so much that the older man lost his balance or anything. At least the kid wasn't screaming. Then again with how many times Richard Grayson had supposedly been kidnapped… The laughing echoed the halls again and he knew as the teen freezed up on his shoulder he wasn't imagining it. "Joker?"

Holy fuck.

"You sure?" Of all the villains in Gotham, and there were a shit ton of them, it had to be him.

"Yea… He crashed a police ball I was at once…"

Holy fuck just didn't cut it. He stopped abruptly in front of a pile of rubble. The worst thing about it was it was blocking the stairs. And the only other staircase was in the other direction. "Not good." He muttered a bit out of breath and ran his fingers through strands of his dark red hair.

"We can hide in there." The voice spoke right into his ear and he almost forgot the kid was on his shoulder and pointing to the classroom over to the side. It was as good as any. Whisking out the master keys from his pocket, glad that the janitor had given him a spare after all his late nights.

The classroom was dark with no windows and he was going to keep it that way. Locking the door behind him and placing Dick on the ground once more, he finally caught his breath. With the staircase no longer an option he severely wished that he hadn't forgotten to pay his phone bills that month. "Got a cell?" He asked the teen with a small smirk.

"In my locker." Well there went that thought. With all of the explosions someone must have called the police but it would have been nice to confirm help was on the way. The worse case scenario… Well even if it had been years he still could put up a good fight. If he could distract the Joker then Dick could run past him and out of harms way… But that didn't leave much of a chance for him but hell… Going out with a fight wouldn't be _that_ bad.

"Mr. Todd?"

He looked to Dick who was staring at him seriously. He cracked a grin felling calmer than he was just minutes ago, "Told ya before, call me Jason."

"Jason…" The tone was stern and made Jason Todd, a teacher of all of 3 years, do a double take. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What are you talking about kid?" Dick held out his bag in front of him. It was zipped open and was missing the textbooks that should have been inside. Instead in the dim light he could make out a pile of clothes and a bright yellow R. He sucked in a breath and looked up from the bag to meet blue eyes that match his own. "You?"

"I'm Robin."

Jason sucked in a breath of air. He would say it was impossible and it honestly should have been. But it made more sense as the seconds ticked by. Taking a breath, "What do you want me to do?"

It was Dick's turn to look surprised, "Ok That was not how I was expecting that to go… What? No questions? Denials? Anything?"

"You're a serious kid, Dick. You wouldn't joke about shit like this. Plus, the way I figure, we have all the time in the world to talk about this **after** we get out of this." He chuckled and poked the surprised teen in the forehead. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Turn around for starters." Jason couldn't help but chuckle at this and turned around while he heard the teen change behind him. He kept and eye out through the window in the door to see if he could see any movement outside. He didn't spot anything but heard the sounds out in the hall and those weren't getting any quieter. A tap on the shoulder told him it was ok to look. As he glanced to the side he tried to hide the shock of a completely different person standing next to him. Dick Grayson was gone and replaced by Robin standing tall and strong even in the situation he had found himself in. "Now I go and face Joker. Alone."

"No." Was his instant reply as he down right glared at the younger and shorter male. He was NOT going to let him go and face one of the worst villains in Gotham alone. "Actually, hell no."

"Look you have no idea what he's like! I've gone up against him before! I can handle him and you can get away!"

"I don't give a shit. I bet you've never handled him alone!"

Dick- no Robin growled at him and took something from his belt and shoved it into his hands. They were 3 birdirangs. "Its still a no! But take these if you need them. You throw them with a flick of your wrist." Before Jason could even put up an argument Robin was out the door, which he could have sworn he locked. Cursing he wanted to take off after him and do **something**. Anything would have been better than this.

That's when it hit him. He dropped his bag to the ground and opened it. Inside the bag, almost staring back at him, was the red helmet for his motorcycle he was taking home from school. He had forgotten to take it home after he had been towed from school the day before. It could hide his face. He could…

He slid the helmet over his head feeling a bit weird wearing it indoors but ignore it. He could see out of it just fine. Reaching down he pulled out his brown leather gloves that fit snuggly on his hands and would protect them somewhat.

Jason took a deep breath and hid his bag under the teacher's desk and clenched the birdarangs in his hand.

Turning the door to the hall he gulped and stepped forward, "Look out Joker, here comes a pissed off math teacher."

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Review please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly I have no patience with these things... I was going to wait a week and post this but as you can see that didn't work out so well for me. 8P

I don't own any of these chars.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard, once he got out in the hallway, to figure out which way to go. Just follow the insane laughing.<p>

Right. Easy as… holy this wasn't going to be easy at all. He was going up against the Joker. THE Joker. Easy shouldn't even be mentioned in the same freaking sentence…

Well then again he wasn't going up against the Joker, Robin was. Robin who was Dick Grayson, the little brat that like to snip at him after school but was a prince during class. The whole thing was just getting more messed up in his mind and only getting worse.

This was about the worst idea he had even done in his life. Probably not as bad or stupid as trying to steal the tires right off the Batmoble. Batman literally scared him right out of crime making him drop that crowbar. And he was for one very happy that that was the number one on his list.

Number three was getting into the biggest bar fight of his life. He sure didn't start it but he ended it with several broken limbs, cracked jobs, and more burses then there were types of alcohol on the shelf. Lucky for him, he could still go there for drinks because the owner was a friend from collage. Then again the same friend even helped him in the fight. Too bad he'd have to ride all the way to New York City to get those free drinks Guy still owed him.

This definably ranked up as number two…

Boy he wished that the bar fight was still in that second spot.

Jason was about to turn the next corner when he heard the sounds of a struggle. Instead of rushing around the corner hand stealthily placed his back around the corner to take a peek of the situation.

He was just glad the helmet hid his jaw dropping.

He had heard Dick had been a promising acrobat before his parents had died. And from what he knew of Dick in gym he was no slouch at most of sports but never joined any teams. Adding that with Jason's new-found knowledge of Dick being Robin the Boy Wonder, the sight in front of him shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

It was like he was flying.

Robin was jumping around the Joker doing flip and bouncing off the walls. He was laughing as the Joker tried to hit him but managed to land a punch and several kicks on the clown.

"Now Bird boy, you keep doing that and I'm gonna have to clip your wings!" The mad man chuckled himself as he grinned madly and tired once again to catch the acrobat. It had been by all means looked like the Bird was going to win.

That was until the Joker took a hit and then returned the favor by hitting Robin back. He slammed up against the lockers on the side of the hallway looking like he had left a dent. It shouldn't have hurt Dic- Robin so much with all the padding on the costume but he let out a groan all the same. He looked ready to get to his feet and the next moment he was back down with Joker standing above him with a crow bar in his hands.

"Now Robbie, what have I told you about giving you Uncle J a hard time?" The Joker grins manically as the monster grabs the kid's hair and pulls it up to his eye level. "Now your just going to have to take your punishment like that bad boy you are!" The Mad Man laughed and slammed Robin's head into the locker not once or twice but 5 times until letting go.

Robin sunk to the floor his body not moving with what looked like blood dripping down his head. All while the Joker laughed above him and raised the arm with the crow bar in it, "Now you'll have to tell me which one hurts more; forehand or backhand?"

Jason couldn't just stand there and wait any longer. He just can't. After just seeing this he had two things on his mind as Joker starts to swing at Robin-

Protect/Save Robin and Stop the Joker.

"STOP!" He shouts through the helmet, his own words ringing strong but shaky in his own ears. But the single word does his job. Joker stops mid swing to look over at him, his attention gone from the boy in front of him. Jason swears that the Joker almost looks confused to see him and not Batman until he covers it up with his grin getting even wider.

"Well look at what we have here~ Now just who are you suppose to be junior? Not some punk wanting to be a hero I hope!" The Joker patronized with a dark cackle and glanced down at Robin at his feet. "Cause we know how that will turn out."

"Leave him alone Joker!" Jason tried again to sound tough. His voice had an edge to it he hadn't heard in years and he hoped the Joker heard it too.

"Oh you mean Bird Boy here?" Joker smirked and poked Robin in the side with the crowbar with enough force to leave a mark. "I'm sorry could you hold off for a few more minutes? I was just in the middle of breaking his wings." He laughed again as Robin showed signs of life by letting out a wheezing cough.

"R-red." He managed to choke out before coughing again.

"So you go by Red, huh?" Joker said almost thought fully crossing his arms and scratching his chin. "Red… No! You wouldn't happen to be going by the name Red Hood would you? And with that helmet-" The Joker apparently couldn't help but chuckle darkly at this idea. "Well this IS a surprise and it isn't even my birthday!" He clapped his hands together or at least that's what it looked like he was trying to do with that crowbar in his hands as he finally stepped away from Robin and closer to Jason himself. "You know you have horrible taste! I use to wear an outfit just like that! . Mine was more flashy, matradee than motorcycle fetish. Ah you kids today, always stealing from your elders."

With that the Joker was no in a talking mood as he ran forward ready to hit Jason with that crowbar in his hands. The teacher managed to throw up his arm to block the hit, having not expected the sudden attack to just dodge. The weapon hit his arm hard and the only reason Jason was sure his arm wasn't broken was because the leather jacked padding and the fact he still visited a gym weekly. He didn't even get much time to register the pain as Joker raised his arm for another swing.

This time Jason was ready. With his fists curled in his gloves, he arched a punch straight for the clown's chest. It hit him square in the chest causing the crazy man to stumble backwards. The man then found himself reach into his pocket and threw the birdarang at Joker as if it was a natural reaction. It felt like throwing a Frisbee as the weapon went exactly where he had wanted it to go, slashed at the joker's hand causing him to drop the crowbar. "Now I never had those toys!" The Joker gasped sourly as if a boy wasn't getting what he wanted for Christmas.

But Jason wasn't having any of it. The Joker had hurt one of his students and that was not acceptable. He rushed forward hoping brawls when he was a kid would still help him in this situation. He swung left and right hitting Joker in chest and then the face. The Clown recovered enough to try and nail him in return but Jason block and kneed him in he stomach in retaliation. Another punch, well placed elbow and a kick had Joker panting and barely standing. It looked like the Clown was going to say something too but Jason though enough was enough.

Before Joker even knew what hit him, Jason raised both of his fists and slammed down on the back of Jokers head. The man sunk to the ground completely knocked out.

And Jason Todd, Math teacher, age 25, just stood there panting over him as his mind tried to catch up with what he had just done.

"Is he…?" He turned his head to see Robin staring between him and the crazy man on the ground.

"Just knocked out…" Replied Jason as calmly and evenly as he could as he tried to get his heartbeat under control. He barley recognized a silver blur as he caught a pair of handcuffs in his hands. "What-"

"Cuff him so he can't escape." Commanded Robin as his stance wavered for a second as if to show he couldn't do it himself. Jason just nodded and quickly cuffed the man's hands not waiting to figure out when he would wake up. That's also when he noticed the sound of sirens getting closer. "About time the police showed up…" Robin commented offhandedly with a small smile as he turned to walk away.

Or he tried to. "Hold it kid. Easy there." Jason said and caught Robin as he almost fell to the ground. "From the looks of it I'd say you have a concussion… Lets get you to the Nurse's office until the paramedics get here…"

"... Dressed as Robin?" He snapped back and tried to push Jason away with out luck. "Sure! That will be just brilliant!"

That was a good point… 'Didn't you say your locker was the other way? We'd pass it… I bet you have a set of Gym clothes…" Or at least he hoped so.

"… And the concussion?"

"There were bombs going off… Some debris hit you in the head and I managed to get you to safety." It sounded like a good cover story.

"What about your clothes?" Uh… that was a good point… He couldn't go out in something the Joker might recognize later. He did not want a crazy man after him in revenge!

"And I liked this Jacket damn it!" He cursed with a low growl. He thought for another moment and got it. "I'll just borrow from the lost and found. They hide it in the nurse's office after hours… And I think I can get a coat and shoes from one of the Janitor's lockers." It wasn't like they would mind ether as long as it was returned with a bottle of liquor as an apology.

Robin… No he was more Dick now, looked like he was giving it some though before nodding in defeat. "Ok then… Lead the way Mr. Red Hood."

Jason flinched and scowled at the boy who was now smirking, "Ouch. Such a nice way to treat the person who just saved your ass."

"Yea, yea… At least you're giving it a good reputation."

"…What do you mean?" Jason asked warily as they left the psychopath behind them and walked slowly down the hall.

"You think the Joker is going to keep his mouth shut about who stopped him?"

…

"…Shit."

"This is going to be the start of something very, very interesting."

* * *

><p>Review Please?<p> 


	3. Epilogue

I want say this right now; Yes, this is an epilogue. No this does not mean the story is ending here. I have several one shots planed for Jason in this setting that I'd like to write... eventually. So enjoy this next chapter in the mean time. 8D

* * *

><p>"Wake up…"<p>

A snore.

"Come on. Wake up!"

Some movement this time but no sights of waking up.

"WAKE UP!"

Not even a twitch this time.

"… You brought this upon yourself…"

A body hits the floor and is instantly awake as a mattress came crashing down on top of him. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Not feeling the aster dude… You seriously sleep though everything…"

Wait he knew that voice… And for once it wasn't Renee… After flipping the mattress back to its normal position and off of him, Jason Todd leaned on the side of the bed and stared.

Dick Grayson just grinned back, "Good morning!"

"That's all you have to say?" Jason asked and got to his feet. "You flip me out of bed and all you can say is good morning?"

"Well I tried to shake you but that didn't work. Tired yelling too."

"Yea well try harder next time." The red head grumbled and move over to his dresser. He looked like a mess. "… Wait! How did you get into my apartment!"

"Your window was unlocked." Dick answered and sat on his bed. Jason stared at him in shock. His window was 5 stories off the ground and didn't have a fire escape. How did he- …right, Robin… The older man rubbed his eyes willing the sleep away.

"If it's before 7am I'm going to kill you…" He growled and pointedly ignoring the grinning face he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen fumbling around for-

"Coffee?" Dick had a Styrofoam cup in his hands…

It was steaming.

Coffee.

Words were lost as he tried to snatch the cup from the thirteen year old. Tried being he took two steps for it and watched as it was taken two steps back. "This mean you will listen to me?"

"It means I won't kick you out of my apartment… Listening is something else." Jason crankily replied as the teen denied him his coffee… Well he did for about ten more seconds before surrendering the liquid. The red head took some small sips with content. He sat at his kitchen table and with a clear head began to listen as Dick started to talk.

"I want to start training you."

And there goes his coffee… all over the kitchen table…

"That's disgusting!" Dick cried out, snatching up a paper towel and cleaning it up. "What's wrong with that?"

"That was a one time only thing Dick. I'm not doing it again."

"You took down the JOKER. You may call it luck or whatever but even lucky men don't usually get out of fights with him with just bruises." No, most lucky men were shot or stabbed and sent the hospital. "Please?"

There was no reason why. Just that explanation and the pleading look. There was nothing to really argue about.

"Fine…"

A hopeful look. "R-Really?"

"Yea, really." And suddenly he had a kid hugging him. It was gentle even if was sudden and unexpected. Warmly he returned the hug and pated the kid's head. "So what's next?"

"Training and lots of it… I would suggest using the gymnasium cause they have a decent set up but the whole school is on lock down after yesterday's incident… The whole school is closed for the next 2 weeks while they make sure everything is 'safe'. I guess we can work on the basics until you can learn to walk the halls and read at the same time."

"… What? You're kidding right? Reading in the halls is training?"

"Have you tried to walking between classed reading a book and not touching a single person? Its not exactly easy in those halls."

"…When does this start?"

"… Er now?"

"… What time is it again?"

"…"

"What. Time?"

"6:43 am."

Jason threw the cup, now empty, at Dick. It missed, though he never expected to hit him, and just groaned as laughter rang out, as his fate was doomed.

###

"So first thing's first. Lets see how flexible you are."

"… No matter what, and its not from lack of trying, I can't help but think of that pervertedly…" Jason yelped at Dick slapped him on the back of the head.

"If it's that hard for you, stop thinking and more stretching!" The 13 year old sat down on the living room floor that they had just cleared out and began stretching. The teacher sat down in front of him and tried to copy the moves.

Tried was the keyword. He was failing. Badly.

"You suck at this."

"No way… I couldn't tell." He retorted and grunted as he tried to loosen up. His head was suddenly pushed hard to the ground. He groans has his limbs were stretched because of the foot now shoving him forward. "Ouch!" He emphasized and gritted his teeth as he was pushed farther down. Damn kid had some strength.

"Suck it up. After another hour or so of this we start pushups. I'm expecting you to do at least 100."

And that's how the rest of Day 1 of Robin's training camp went. Jason just managed to crawl into bed before he passed out, his body sore and tired from a long day. And he didn't even leave his apartment.

###

"Scale this building as fast as you can."

"…. You have to be kidding."

"Nope! In this business you have to quick! And climbing structures is a must!"

The building Dick had taken him too was 8 stories tall and while most people would use the fires escape, that was impossible because there wasn't one. Jason could see why Dick picked this building. And now he had to climb it…

Oh how many bruises was he going to get this time? It was Day 8 and Jason had taken to betting himself on how many new bruises he would be getting. So far he was always off by a few which annoyed him greatly.

Jason wanted to say it wasn't as hard as it looked but the last time he had climbed a building he had been a kid. And while he wasn't that old yet, it was still a long time ago. He took off in a sprint remembering from his time on the street it was just better to think on the run for these sorts of things. Jumping off a crate of boxes he latched on to the drainpipe and climbed that. He was glad he was wearing gloved because the pipe was rusted over. It was also started to creak and what do you know, breaking away from the building! Jason jumped on to the edge of a window and caught his breath looking father up.

5 stories up with 3 to go, he couldn't see a clear way up- wait. He could do that. Crouching as much as he could, Jason leaped to another window ledge to the left grabbing on to it. He did it again and again till he made it to the next corner of the building. This corner was missing some bricks from where it looked like the drainpipe was ripped away by something. Using the wholes as a foot place he climbed the last 3 stories.

"Congrats! That was faster than I thought you would do." Robin clapped as Jason slid over the roof wall and sat on the edge if not just to catch his breath.

"S-Street rat for years, kid. Got to learn or else." He answered as his breath leveled out.

"Cool! Cause your going to be climbing a 15 story one next!"

"WHAT?"

###

Day 13. It was the last day before the school reopened. It was a wonder that the school could rebuild some of the collapsed ceilings so fast but then Jason remembered how rich some of the families were who sent their kids there.

He stood there on a high rooftop in a black shirt, dark pants and a mask over his face much like the one Dick was wearing. "This is the last full day we have so I guess we can make it simple yea?"

"Simple? Like anything you've been making me do has been that…" Jason snorted, holding up his hand and begin to count off, "You've made me jump off buildings and scaling them, practice throwing birdarangs, practice the bare minimum of fighting, handcuffing me, tying me up, making me pick locks, and made me more flexible than a rubber band. Yea, sure. That's a real simple thing to accomplish in 13 days."

"Well we're getting off to a good start then. Haven't even touch gymnastics yet!" Gymnastics was one thing he was not looking forward too. It wasn't like he was going to hate it, no that wasn't it.

Dick was going to make everything he attempted look like shit.

"So what are we doing up here?"

"The name of the game is tag!"

…

"Tag?"

"Yep!"

"Up here?"

"No duh."

"… Holy fuck you suck."

"SWEARING! That means I get a 30 second head start!"

"Wait… WHAT?"

"YOU'RE IT!"

"#$!#! F-FUCK WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME YOU BRAT!" And so began the chase. Dick blended in with the shadows well but his chuckle and laugh gave Jason the direction to go it. He started closing in on the bird several times missing him by inches just to feel a passing breeze before it was gone again. Jason didn't realize it till he was just about to fall asleep that he had been laughing along with him.

###

"Do you need a lift?"

Oh dear lord he was going to die. In the next 10 seconds he was going to die for sure.

Jason could just hear the crying sobs of his frien-… Scratch that, Renee and Guy would probably be arguing over his collection of booze before ether of them started crying.

Bruce Wayne's car, no it was most definably a limo, had just pulled up next to him. He had only JUST left his building and was walking down the street to get to the bus stop. His motorcycle still hadn't been fixed yet due to his busy days, lack of money, and worst yet, he didn't have a helmet after that 'Red Hood' business.

"No thank you Mr. Wayne." He tried to get out of this. He did not want to get a ride from BATMAN. Yes he had figured it out. Didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out if Dick equaled Robin then Bruce Wayne equaled Batman. The idea of getting into the limo of the guy he tried to steal tires from was not one he was going to go through with.

"Jay!"

But it looked like he wasn't getting a choice.

"Hi Dick. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get in the car! Dad actually is taking me to school today and I thought you might need a lift." Now he knew whom to blame for this. It was all Dick's fault. He should have known.

"Naw. I'll take the bus." There was still a chance to get away.

"Nonsense! This will be much faster!" Bruce Wayne was smiling at him. SMILING. Like Jason didn't have enough problems with nightmares, this just toped them.

Chance denied. He nodded dully as Bruce opened the door and let him in the dark limo. He wondered if it would be wrong to think that he felt like the dinner of a pack of lions. Or Bats. Whatever.

"You can drive now Alfred." The car lurched forward as it entered traffic. Jason sat away and too the side managing to catch a glimpse at the old man behind the wheel. As they traveled a few blocks, Jason started to tap his fingers against the seat.

"Is he always this fidgety?" Bruce asked Dick whom were both starting at him now and he froze. Why did it look like they were analyzing him?

"Yea but sometimes he's worse. He can't keep still in class ether."

Because they totally were.

"We'll have to fix that."

"His detective skills need work too. He's fast on his feet and even faster with his mouth. But I'm sure joker will tell you how good his punches are."

"Still… Martial art training is in order… And some weight lifting."

"I've already got him started on stretching. He should be ok for some basic gymnastics."

"Anything else."

"Yea, he a natural with the birdarangs." There was a nod from Bruce as Dick just grinned. "So? Can we keep him?"

"What? I'm not some- some TOY!" Jason hisses looking horrified at Dick who has not stopped smiling.

"Dude, you're totally like a new puppy."

"Hey!"

"Quite." Both of them shut up and looked at Batman himself. "You saved Dick from Joker. As much as I hate to admit, you are now involved in this. But how deep you want to go is up to you. When you accepted Dick's request, he told you nothing about the world you're stepping into. It's not pretty and harsh at times. You will be hurt, there will be pain, and someday it will feel like what your doing doesn't help at all. Are you ok with this?"

Jason had thought about this every night aft Dick had left. He had grown up in a criminal world and somehow after a miracle had managed to get out. With this it meant he was going back to that place. So he just had one question.

"Is it worth it?"

And to this Bruce Wayne smiled, not like before where that one was all for show and fake, this one was much smaller and sincere. "Always."

"I'm in."

"Good. Come to the manor after school. We'll get started then." Jason dully noted the now stopped car as Bruce opened the door for him and Dick. Getting out of the car after the younger boy he looked back at Bruce with a worried look.

"I don't have a ride." A set of keys was tossed at him followed but a brand new black helmet.

"Turn around." He did just that and his eyes fell on his motorcycle. Or it looked like his motorcycle with some upgrades. Some very nice upgrades. "Just don't press any buttons that you don't recognize. We'll go over them later."

Jason couldn't help but grin.

"Yes Sir."

Things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Please Review?<p> 


	4. Flocking Birds

Hi Guys~ Next chapter, or should I say first one-shot? Its the longest one yet considering its as long as the last 3 combined. As always I'm sorry for any errors.

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flocking Birds<strong>

"I have a mission for you." Batman said over the video feed. This wasn't unusually considering. He was Batman after all. What was different was the absence of a boy wonder from the cave or the screen itself when all of the team was suppose to be present.

"Where's Robin?" Kid Flash asked preferring to find out where his best friend was before even thinking about a mission.

"He's on an assignment right now and is unable to join you this time." Kid huffed at this clearly both annoyed and sad that this was the answer.

"What's the mission Batman?" Aqualad asked getting back on track. The dark knight nodded and pulled up several shadowed images of a figure in mostly black with… was that a red helmet? Some of the pictures were down right terrible as if take from some security cameras as well as cell phones. The only decent quality one showed him jumping off a building looking down and the ground below. This would have been a good chance to look at the man's face but glare prevented it. It was times like this the team knew they could depend on Robin using his skills with technology to get past these problems.

"His name is Red Hood. I need you to capture him."

###

Jason Todd, other wise known as the Red Hood sat perched on the ledge of a building in the downtown area of Gotham. With just a bit of wind it made the night chilly as well but the brown leather jacket protected him from that element of nature. The rest of the costume that Batman provided him fit snug and warm. Even the rather large belt wasn't that heavy and hard to deal with. It was a rather slow night with only a few muggings. Not like that was a bad thing, he liked to think that slow nights meant he was going some good, but left him itching to do something.

To make this worse and extremely cliché… It was too quiet. Sure he could still hear the sounds of sirens and horns thought the filters of his helmet but not the sounds of a crime being committed.

Which was good… and boring.

"Jeez… What's the point of coming out on a school night when I have work to do if I can't take my frustration out on something?" He frowned and began trying to calculate if he left then he could finish correcting papers with enough time to sleep.

The math would have to wait as a ring came through his communicator. "Red Hood here. What's up?"

"Hey Red, we got issues." Robin's voice sounded a bit off to Jason's ears but he brushed it aside.

"What kind of issues?"

"The kind that involves a group of imposters impersonating Young Justice and causing trouble uptown."

Jason jumped off the building in an instant, grappling off to slow down his descent as he flew down into the alley. He landed with a thud next to his motorcycle getting on with a swiftness that he didn't have three months ago. He leaned into the custom-made bike as the chameleon mode faded away to reveal a vibrant red pant job with a black bat logo on the side. He couldn't help but grin as the engine roared to life as he shot out of the ally and into traffic.

"Red? You still there?" He almost forgot he was talking to Robin.

"Still here kid. I'm on my way uptown. Meet you there?"

"Batman's making me keep an eye out on the Batcomputer to see if any other imposters show up." So he was alone… Great… "Good news, no imposter of me!"

"There is a ray of golden light. There aren't two pests swinging from roof to roof."

"Hey!" The tone was light as Jason snickered as the banter. They teased and taunted but there was nothing mean behind their words except for occasionally cutting a bit to close. "Bad news its it seems they copied all of Young Justice's powers as well as act and look like them."

"Great… Which means I'm going to be dealing with a speedster, an alien, a clone, an atlantian, and an archer on my own? No Dark Knight to save me?"

"Nope! He had some League business to take care of."

"Fun for me I guess. Lets see how I match up against copies." There was a ring of laugher to answer him as he weaved in and out of traffic. Just a few blocks away, he left a chill. Not the normal, its cold chill, It was one that make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Like he was being watcher or worse, something bad was going to happen. Among the other many things he had come to learn, trusting his gut feelings had been among the first.

"Red, the imposters were last seen on top of that 20 story building." Jason looked up to see the only 20 story building in the area. Pulling into an alley, Jason jumped out the motorcycle and it faded to match its surroundings once again. Reaching into his belt pocket, Jason pulled out a grappling hook shooting it up into the air. It latched onto the corner of the building pulling him up in a flash. Climbing over the side, the red head looked around trying to spot any movement.

"I don't see anything Kid. Are you sure they're up her-"

"Stop right there!"

Jason turned to the building across the street. "Never mind looks like they found me." There on the other side was a row of 5 teens. None of them were as short as Robin but they seemed to have their own air of intimidation. Jason dully wondered if it were the same for the actually Young Justice team. He flexed his his hands getting read for a fight he could just feel coming. To bad the team couldn't see the grin that had spread across his face. "You going to stop me? I think you got this the wrong way around."

"5 against 1? You think you can beat us?" The sheer incredible look on the fake Kid Flash's face was almost enough to make him laugh. Sure, let them underestimate him. He had more experience being out numbered than one on one fights even starting training with Batman and Robin. And they had taken him on 2 at a time once…

Not a fun day.

"I can try." Jason admitted just in time to avoid an arrow. He back stepped avoiding another when he felt a breeze behind him. Great, just broke a Bat rule. Don't ever leave your back unguarded.

"Still think you can handles us all." If this fake was as snarky as the real teen speedster then he and Jason would get along fine. As the shorter redhead threw a punch, Jason was almost disappointed at how easy it was to grab the spandex, oh and was that a bit of padding, and fling the kid right off the building.

Uh… that wasn't exactly what he wanted to do… but ok. That works.

"KF!" Shouted the girl with green skin as she flew- Wait flew? Nice. At least he didn't kill someone… Bats would have never forgiven him. Neither would have Robin. He had unfortunately gotten to close to the edge as the boarder kid with the Superman shield leaped across the roof. Right at him. Jason let out a grunt as the brutes arm shoved him back into a brick wall. Yea, the speedster had the right idea. Padding was nice even in the form of Kevlar.

"Back off Rocky or I might just knock you out." Growled Jason hoping the blue-eyed hulk would back off so he could get something from his belt. All he got was a confused look. Oh come on. He wasn't that old that Rocky would be unknown to the younger generation would it? "Too late, your lose." Jason dug a taszer out of his belt, which was turning out to be the most useful thing ever, and turned it all the way up way past the safety. He wasn't going to easy on these kids just because they were that. Especially when the one who had just let go of him and sunk to the ground hopefully stunned was suppose to have all the powers of Superman himself.

He got some distance from the kid. In fact he need get a eye on the other members of the team- Oh there they were… And aren't those nice and pointy arrows pointed at his direction. Fun. Seems in the minute or so that he had been distracted the other two had made it across as well. An arrow flew at his head. Jason ducked out of the way only to realize the other had gotten up close enough to melee him. Holding up his arms defensively blocking the attack made with… were those weapons made of water? Could water even get that dense? Wrong time to think about it when arrows and blades were trying to catch him off guard. The two teammates had good harmony as their attacks left him little time to retaliate and much to horror tear at the edges of his jacket. Reaching again for something on his hammer space belt, Jason pulled out two things; and extendable rod and several birdarangs.

Keeping the throwing devices hidden in the glove of his hand, he raised the other extending the rod to block the latest swing. Jason grunted keeping up enough force for a stalemate. It wasn't easy ether, the teen was pretty strong and it took most of his energy to keep his arm up. "Give up. You don't have the strength to face me." Oh this kid was cocky… And not in the way that Jason liked.

"Strength? Naw. I'd like to think I'm smarter than you though." Jason retorted and flicked his wrist as he saw an opening. Not at the Black male but at the blond. Hearing a cry of pain, the red head knew he had hit his mark. Using the cry as a distraction, he pushed the other fighter back and kicked him square in the chest in a roundhouse kick.

Jason let out a laugh. This wasn't too bad, maybe Bats wouldn't be so uptight with him after this if he could take down these 5 on his own.

Or not. He had the worse luck with speaking too soon. His hit were not enough to hold them down as both of them recovered much faster than he thought they would.

Two against one? Not quite. Seemed the other two red heads had recovered and were getting ready to join the party…

"Lets thin this out shall we?" Jason called so they could all hear him and inched towards the edge of the roof.

"Miss Martian!" Called out the imitation Aqualad. The teacher always thought he would be taller actually.

"I-I can't read his thoughts!" Mind reader eh? Glad Batman had redesigned his helmet. Now it had so much built in that Jason wasn't in the least surprised that they was a mind blocker in it somewhere.

"This is your last chance. Come in quietly." The Fake Leader tried again. Jason took another step back as the archer readied her arrow this time aiming to physically disable him. Now he stood at the ledge of the building with them standing up to continue the fight if need be.

He hoped they were in for a war.

"Sorry, Boss man told me never to surrender. Ever." Jason joked and fell right the building, an arrow barely missing him. He fell several feet before he latched a hook on the side and descended down safely. He leapt onto his bike letting it fly forward in a race he was sure to win against most of them.

"Hey! Slow down! I think your breaking like…" The speedster paused to think. He needed time to think? Oh dear Jason hoped the original was better. Maybe? Robin's stories were not encouraging.

"I don't know Kid Fake, I'd say at least 4 major traffic laws like speeding, public safety, public endangerment, etcetera and so forth." He could banter with the bad guys if he didn't get distracted right? "I've been read the riot act before."

"I think you need it again! And the name is Kid FLASH!" Shouted the now mad Speedster. Jason glances over his shoulder looking for any more of the rage tag team of imposters. He managed to catch of glimpse of green in the air and a black speck leaping up on the tops of buildings. So sight of the other two but he was sure they weren't far behind. He found it odd that they were after him. What had he done? Sure he was after them but that was because of his orders from Robin from Batman. What made them single him out? Wouldn't ether of the other two be a bigger target?

Something wasn't adding up and he was going to find out what it was. The motorcycle weaved in between trucks and cars with a red and yellow blur right behind him all the way. Taking several fast turns, Jason raced under some stretches of road hoping to lose the others. He finally ended the chase in a deserted alley. Not the best place to talk so he needed to be fast.

"Ok, look I need to ask you-"

"Less talking more fighting!" Kid Fate retorted as his punch actually had enough force to knock Jason off his bike. Tumbling to the ground, Jason got to his feet in an instant only to have to block the multiply blows that were coming at him. This is why he sucked at one on one. The fewer allies in a fight the easier it was for them to work together. The more meant they had to watch not only their enemy's movements but their friend's as well.

"On and here I thought you could only do one at a time." Jason snapped back pulling out the rod again. He swung it several times not really in any planed path.

"You're never going to hit me like that." Teased the other ginger, who smirked at him from just in front of his bike.

"Who said I was trying to hit you?" the kid paled as Jason threw several birdarangs at him. Not only did he manage to dodge them all, much to Jason's annoyance, he caught one and stared at it.

And stared for about 20 more seconds.

"Where did you get this?" He tried again.

"What?" Jason winced as his back hit the wall once again still sore from the last time. He had to admit that the kid was a lot faster than he had been. Don't tell him that the kid was holding back?

"Where did you get this!" Green eyes glared at him trying to be intimidating. He was and he wasn't. The glare was good but it didn't help that the teen was a few inches shorter than the 6 foot tall Jason Todd.

"Where did you think I got if from?" The sarcasm dripped off of his voice and he only wished the teen could see his eyes roll.

"You- You-! You took Robin? I knew it was too convenient for him to be on assignment right now! What did you do with him! Tell me!" Jason was expecting the green eyes to widen in shock and fear but not for the reason he just gave. The fake sounded way to familiar with the boy wonder considering that there wasn't suppose to be a fake of him…

Oh holy hell no.

"You have got to be kidding me." Growled Jason. "We've been set up!"

They weren't fakes or imposters or ever people just stealing identities!

They were the real deal.

He was going to kill Robin.

"What do you mean? You kidnapped Robin! Tell me where he is!"

"You aren't listening to me Kid Derp! We, as in your team and I, have me duped! Tricked, conned, played, or whatever other synonyms you can come up in that fast brain! I thought you would be a bit smarted but I guess what Boy Wonder was telling me was true."

"I knew it! You do have Rob!"

"Aren't you listening? WE ARE ON THE SAME SIDE! I'M A GOOD GUY!"

"Oh Yea! Prove it!"

"I work for Batman!"

"What? He was the one who told us to capture you!"

"Well Robin was the one who told me you and your team was a group of imposters."

"You could be lying!"

"Would I be lying if I said he told me the name of his best friend, Wally?" Jason hissed not caring how pissed Robin was going to be that he let that little fact slide. It was the kid's own fault for putting him in this mess. He might have to say that Kid Flash's look of shock was worth it.

That was all he managed to get out when the rest of the team found them. They didn't look pleased and took offensive poses even with Kid Flash pinning him to a wall.

"We have you surrounded. Surrender now." Commanded Aqualad who looked like wasn't going to take any chances this time.

"Hold up guys. Some thing is off about this."

"That's enough." All 6 of them looked up to see the Dark Knight and-

"Robin… I thought you were suppose to be in the Bat cave." Jason hissed glad that the speedster had finally released him.

"Nope!" The Boy Wonder letting the p pop as he grinned down at them. The two protectors of Gotham landed on the ground in front of them all. "Hey guys, what do you think of my protégé?"

"Wait! What? Protégé? Not on your life short stuff!"

"But isn't that what you are? You are learning under Batman and I!" Jason huffed at this. It wasn't… not true... Dang it He stood up trying very hard to ignore the stares that were being glanced between and Dick.

"So this was all a test?" At least the archer sounded as annoyed as he felt. He was an adult thank you very much.

"Yes. I wanted to see how Red Hood would do against multiply opponents on a team and how you would handle against someone with his… skills." That didn't sound very encouraging to Jason.

"So did we pass?" Asked the Martian nervously. What did she have to be nervous about? If they failed, they did so as a team. If he did, it was all on his head. Batman seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"You need some work but yes, yes you did." Smiles and sighs of relief were shared between the teens thankfully they didn't fail. Even Robin walked over to this best friend and bro-fisted him in congratulation.

Jason on the other hand just watched Bats waiting his own results.

"Red Hood." Here it comes. "You were careless. Because of your sloppy work Kid Flash was thrown off a building. Had Miss Martian not been there he would have been seriously hurt." The whisper from the speedster of denial didn't boost his spirit. "You were out maneuvered and over powered so much so that you had to retreat. You didn't use your opponent's weaknesses against them when you had the chance and that cost you. Had this been real you would have died." The bat glare was in full effect.

"But for being so inexperienced… you did well."

"I'm sorry I-… Wait, what?"

He-

He did well?

"Congrats Red! You passed!" Robin cheered and pat him on the back.

He passed?

Really?

"However," Batman continued making all of Jason's hopes and dreams sink like the titanic, "You need more training. And that's why you are to train with Young Justice ever weekend till I say otherwise."

"Look at that Red! Now I'll be seeing you even more often now~"

"I'm in hell aren't I?" Groaned Jason and Robin's smile only grew wider.

"New punching bag? Why not? I hope Kid Idiot don't bother you now cause after the first weekend he's going to drive you crazy." The Archer said stepping forward holding out a hand which Jason took in a firm shake. "Artemis, sorry about the arrows."

"Red Hood, sorry about the birdarangs." As they let go of each other's hand they both knew it was forgiven.

"My apologies for attacking you. I would not have done so if I had known the truth." Apologized Aqualad and Jason just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Still I regret my actions. I am Aqualad and this is Superboy and Miss Martian." The former gave him a curt nod obviously not forgetting his shot treatment while the latter smiled and waved.

"I didn't know you had any brothers, Robin!"

Jason choked, "We're not brothers." The Alien frowned but didn't push it, disappointed that she was wrong.

"You already know Kid Flash here." Grinned Robin, who elbowed his best friend in the side.

"Well who's fault is that Rob?" Hissed the speedster with no real venom behind it, who elbowed the other right back.

"Batman will send you the time and place you need to be Red so be ready ok?" Robin leaned in a bit and whispered, "Also, Agent A made you cookies in celebration. Come and get them later while their still fresh." With that the little acrobat was flying into the sky on the heels of the now disappeared.

The team said their rushed goodbye before heading back to where they had landed their ship. Jason was about to head home when he noticed Kid Flash was still there and staring at him. "what?"

"I just… can't believe Rob didn't tell me about you." Oh so that was it.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was suppose to be some big secret. But how about this…" He paused making sure he had the hyperactive speedsters attention. "My names Jason. Its nice to meet you."

"Is that your-"

"Yes it's my real first name." The transformation of emotions on the teens face made Jason chuckle.

"Ohmygod!CanIcallyouJay?Nowaitthatstoofastright?DoesRobinknow?DOESBATMANKNOW?"

It was only by a miracle and practice with hyper children that Jason could even understand those sentences. "Yes you can call me Jay. No it's not to fast. Yes, Robin knows and so does Batman." The kid's head began to deflate a bit. "But you're the first I've told in the hero community." The kid was beaming at him again. He would have to ask Robin later if he was bipolar or something. "Don't you have to catch up with your friends?" He asked amused.

Kid Flash looked around, "What are you talking about they're right her- THEY LEFT ME? OH MAN! I have to go! See ya later Red!" And before Jason could even send him out the speedster was out of sight.

Well… That had been an interesting night after all and it was only… 2:43 am?

Jason groaned and started up his bike preparing for the lack of sleep and stacks of papers that awaited him at home.

Next time he wasn't going to jinx a quite night and take it for the blessing it was.

* * *

><p>And that's how Jason met Young Justice. There will be more stories with them getting to know one another but none of those are done yet and wont be until I can write other things. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more!<p>

Please Review?


	5. Becoming a Flock

Something I've been toying with for a while. Basically a 5 +1 that got crazy. As always enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Megan<strong>

"Robin told me you don't eat as much as you should!"

"I eat just fine!"

"Then why is your kitchen empty?"

Jason groaned as Megan floated several bags of groceries into his small apartment's kitchen. He could try and make excuses but he doubt that saying he hadn't gone shopping recently would work. Even if that was true. He wasn't exactly in the worst money situation but he did have enough to buy food on top of bills, taxes, and loans. Everything else was a luxury. He wasn't even sure how the other teachers could afford some of the things they had. "Miss Martian please-"

"Megan! You can call me Megan!" She smiled as eggs and milk flew into the fridge while boxes made their way into open cabinets.

"Megan," The man tried again, "You don't have to do this. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have survived this long." He meant that is so many ways. So many meanings were hidden behind that simple sentence than he thought anyone ever realized.

Well except maybe Batman.

And Robin.

And probably even Alfred. The Batfamily, as Wally had called them more than once, seemed to know everything.

Everything.

"Robin said you were eating more of the food in the cave than usual. I though I could do something and Uncle J'onn gave me some earth money to buy things…"

"You used your allowance on me?" He nearly shouted only barley managing to keep a lid on his frustration.

"Not all of it!" She flew over to him looking worried that he was so mad. "I-I still have some left over but… I thought I could help. Did I do something wrong, Mr. Hood?"

It wasn't her fault. He just…

"No, you did nothing wrong." He sighed and gave her a weak smile. It was a gift not out of pity but of concern. That was one he could accept because she was a friend. "Megan, It's Jason."

"Really?" She squealed and circled him, grabbing at his hands and twirling the other redhead around like a dance partner. It was slightly disorienting as he was now floating off the ground but Jason could only smile as the girl, alien or not, was happy again.

"Really. Now, next time Robin tells you I'm running low on food, we'll go out to the store together ok?"

"Ok!"

**Aqualad**

"You don't know how to swim?"

Jason looked up from his stretches on the cave floor to face Kaldur. They had been talking about how people couldn't be perfect hopefully to make Superboy feel better. There were a lot of things that Jason was bad at or just couldn't do. He started listing them off earning chuckles from the teens. He couldn't shoot a bow, couldn't whistle, and the only other thing he could think of off the top of his head was that he couldn't swim.

"No, I never needed to learn." He grew up in Gotham after all. The only place to swim was in one of the recreation centers or in the river. He never had the money for the center pools and it was dangerous to swim in the river with all the chemicals that had been dumped in it. He had always meant to learn but it never came up again.

"You should take the time to do so." Kaldur said looking like his calm self but Jason could see the edge of… Disappointment? Or was that worry?

"You should learn. I almost drowned on one of our missions…" Wally admitted behind him not munching so happily on his energy bar any more.

"You'll never know when you might need it ether." Added Artemis wanting to add her 2 cents.

"Then I'll get some lessons…" Jason conceded with a shrug not seeing the point of worrying about it now. Apparently Kaldur didn't think so.

"No, You're learning now."

"Now?" Jason blinked.

"Learning to swim is a necessary skill that should not be put off any longer. Do you have a bathing suit?"

"Considering I've never been swimming? No." There was a gust of wind as a red bathing suit his size was shoved into his hands from the grinning redhead speedster. "… Do I even want to know why you have a bathing suit in my size lying around?"

"Batman has a room in this place filled with clothes." Oh. Well that actually explained it. It was Batman's fault.

"Put that on and meet me outside. We'll start then."

2 hours later, Jason never wanted to get out of the ocean water again and Kaldur felt very accomplished.

**Superboy**

"What's wrong?" Jason felt compelled to ask. This was after having to dodge a tree trunk that had been launched at his face when he had gotten too close without the clone knowing. From the embarrassed look on Superboy's- No Conner's face suggested he didn't mean to. Or at least didn't mean the physical threat of harm. The teen still probably didn't understand how easy was to severely hurt a normal human. Thankfully Jason wasn't much of a normal guy anymore if he was ever one at all.

"I just want to be left alone." Grumbled the other turning away from the redhead's gaze.

"If you wanted that you could just leap away." Countered Jason as he walked past the teen to sit down on the ledge of the cliff over looking the bay. Conner paused but joined him. "So, considering that I'm not a mind reader, tell me what's got your boxers in a twist." Jason loved messing with Conner not because of anything mean but simply because the boy just never seemed to know how to respond to his teasing.

"Were you lying when you told Megan you weren't related to Robin?" The earnest look made whatever witty comment Jay could have made and stomp it down.

"No, we aren't related. Not by blood at least but the brat certainly has been acting like an annoying little brother…"

"But you're not blood related."

"Blood doesn't always make family." Muttered Jason, sourly thinking back to his own family. Back to his criminal of a father and drug addicted mother. Two people he tried very much to forget about being related to and honestly he was glad they were both dead.

"…Then who do I have?" Jason tuned to watch the clone look at his hands.

"What did Superman do?"

"… Nothing. He didn't do anything." From the sour tone in Connor's voice, that had to be the problem. He had been told about Superman's denial about his clone but this was just harsh and unfair to the boy who had no one.

"You do have family." Connor finally looked him in the eye. "The team is your family. You found it, all on your own. It's little, and a bit chaotic, but still good, right?"

Connor gave him a smile. It was small but Jay had a feeling with the right help and a family it would only grow. "Yeah, still good. Does this make you the other brother?"

"Yep, and as the annoying older brother to this mess of misfits, I am so making everyone watch Lilo and Stitch! You'd love it!"

**Artemis**

"I know who you are." Jason looked up, helmet free, to see Artemis gazing at him with an unwavering stance.

"…So?" He supposed he should be more worried about that. But he didn't really mind. She had figured it out herself without him telling. It wasn't too hard even with the helmet hair he usually got flattening his hair but sticking up the front. Figuring out who she was on the other hand, was easier than learning the quadratic equation.

Though it wouldn't have been so easy if Artemis Crook hadn't conveniently transferred to not only the same school he taught at but the one Robin went to as well.

Batman was too wary of the girl, he personally thought. Not on the first day she got there had she stopped a bully in his tracks… Then again she had stopped him by picking a fight, which he had to break up but it was all the same to him. She was a good kid even if she felt the need to prove herself because of her father.

So he had snuck a look at Batman's file on her… and the rest of the team… and some of the mentors… He was just being careful… He was not paranoid thank you.

"Doesn't that worry you?" She hissed looking frustrated.

"Are you going to tell?"

"No but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"But…" She started up again looking for the right words. "How can you trust me with that? It's mean to be a secret. I mean your past." She clapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words slipped out, staring at him with wide eyes

Oh…

"You googled me didn't you?" She flinched giving him all the answer he needed. "Sit." She didn't aft first until he directed pointed at the spot next to him. As soon as she was settled he started, "My past isn't a secret and I don't try to hide it or anything. It's a part of who I am and it shouldn't affect anything. I got where I am by working my damn ass off. A lot. That's what you were worried about?"

"I could tell them." It was an empty threat if he ever heard one and he knew why she said it. He own past was reflected in his own. Bad childhood and not she was trying to get out of it like he did.

"You could. But I wanted to first."

"You were going to?" She sounded doubtful and he couldn't blame her for that. He hadn't planed on it but it was something they should know.

"It shouldn't change things." Jason turned to look at the young archer in the eyes. "Do you think any less of me?"

"No."

"Then that should be your answer. Now," He paused getting to his feet and offering her a hand. "Lets go see if Megan finished those cookies alright?"

The cookies were burnt but still good.

**Black Canary + Red Tornado**

"So I hear your teaching Megan how to cook." Jason turned to see Black Canary leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. She looked amused as he took the sheet of cookies out of the oven to cool slipping in another tray right after.

"Robin told her that I could cook." He used the term lightly because it wasn't exactly true. He knew how to follow the directions to a recipe, which seemed to be Megan's main problem because she liked to add things. Very strange things. "Cookie?"

"Don't mind if I do." She chuckled grabbing one off the cooling rack over by the side. "What are all of these for?"

"School fair. I volunteered." The redhead could only shrug. It had really nothing to do with the fair but after all the hard work his students put into it, he thought they deserved a treat. That and the team seemed to always be going through the ones that Megan made so it would also be a treat for them when they got back from their latest mission. So far he had at least four dozen and more were on the way. He did after all have to feed a speedster… twice if Dicks warning of his best friend showing up was any indication. Well… At the very least he could have Megan help when she got back. "How is their mission going?"

"Good. Batman is keeping an eye of them of course so I thought this would be a good time to have a little chat."

"Might I join in on this conversation?" Asked the ever polite and robotic tone of Red Tornado who stood by the door where Canary had just come in.

"I don't mind. Its actually better like this."

"Cookie?" Offered Jason as Red Tornado stood off to the side and out of the way.

"I am a Robot. I cannot eat."

"Right…" the redhead sighed and with a quick scan on of the kitchen figured he had a few minute before the batch was ready. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"A few bruises here and there but you didn't kill me so that's always good." Jason smiled weakly. They had a sparing match earlier that day. While the kids watched, Jason had tried to see if he could even stand up to the far more experienced fighter. Stand as he soon found was being a bit more hopefully than he realized. She held nothing back and beat him around the arena. He had managed to take a few swings at her but failed in the long run. "Guess I have a ways to go." Which fucking sucked.

"You weren't bad." She admitted with a shrug and grabbed another cookie. "Not great but not bad ether. You have good instincts." She paused, "Though I don't think Batman would ever let you out on the streets if you didn't."

"Thanks?" Was this meant to be a pep talk? Well… It was a shitty one. Even worse than the ones he use to get back in school. He respected Batman sure. But at this point he was going out whether Bats wanted him to or not.

"Keep trying, is all I'm saying. You'll get there eventually."

"I'm already there."

"Oh? So what was that earlier?" She smirked, as his good mood was fading away.

"Training."

"You sure? Cause I remember you not doing so hot." Canary smiled more like a cat than a bird as she snatched another cookie. "If you can beat me then I'll think about changing my mind."

"You're on." He growled wanting nothing more than to force her face into the ground. "… But after I finish these…" He sighed looking at the cookie dough he still hat to bake.

He tried not to take it too personally as both mentors walked out one laughing and the other as silent as ever even knowing that they were only there to help.

**The Team**

They had just finished Lilo and Stitch. Just like he predicted, Connor adored it. So did Megan and Kaldur. While Wally, Dick, and Artemis had already seen it before they didn't seem to mind camping out on the couch for a Disney movie.

Now only if he could move…

Most of the team had fallen asleep as the credits rolled down the screen exhausted for a mission that day. After milk, cookies and a hour and a half movie, Jason was surprised any of them lasted that long.

The first three were predictably the ones who had seen it before. Jason couldn't help but find it cute that they curled up under some blankets to keep them warm only to fall asleep on one another. The next had been Kaldur who merely passed out on a chair not needing to see the predictable ending. Megan herself struggled to stay awake till the very end. As soon as the credits started thou, she was out like a light.

The only ones left awake were Conner and him.

"So?" He asked in a whisper so low only the clone could hear him. "What did you think?"

"I-"Connor spoke too loud causing the alien leaning against him to rustle. He stopped letting her settle back to sleep before beginning again. "I liked it. A lot."

"I'm glad."

"Jason?"

"Humm?" He waited for a drowsy answer as Conner struggled to stay awake.

"Don't ever leave us… We're… Ohana…" Conner yawned out before his eyes closed in exhaustion. Jason wouldn't wake him up for an answer and just pulled the blankets over them both and tried to get comfortable considering his status as a pillow.

"I won't leave you kid. Not any of you. I don't leave family behind."

* * *

><p>Yea, lack of Robin and Kid Flash in this but I have stuff planed special for them later... and after this Superboy might be added to that cause he just turned out so cute...<p>

Please Review.


	6. Approval of the Owl

Here's the next story, Alfred meets Jason. Takes place between chapter 2 but before Flocking Birds (aka chapter 4).

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Approval of the Owl<strong>

Alfred Pennyworth was breaking the law as he drove at a speed that was even uncomfortable for him as he racing to Gotham Academy. He had just been called by the police that there had been an attack on the private school. Richard had been hurt. That was all the old butler needed to know to have him racing out of the house.

Driving up into the parking lot, he jumped out of the car and called out to the Commissioner who was standing in the crowd. It wasn't a surprise to see him there, after all his daughter, Barbara, went there. He quickly pointed Alfred in the direction of the ambulances. Walking as fast as his old legs would carry him he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the young master in the care of the paramedics.

"One of these days, Master Richard, you are just going to give this old man a heart attack." He scolded worriedly stepping up and fussing over the boy. He was quite a sight to look at with the bandages wrapped around his head and several Band-Aid's on his arms. The Butler would have to ask later on why Richard was wearing his Gym clothes instead of the standard uniform.

"Hi Alfred. Sorry for worrying you." Chuckled Richard but ended up couching violently.

"He has a concussion, bruised back, and some scratches on his arms. He has also inhaled a significant amount of dust. Other wise, he's fine." The paramedic spoke up returning to his patient's side. "I'm almost done with him and then you can take him home."

"Thank you." Alfred said gratefully and took a few steps away to let the man finish his job even if Richard didn't look pleased in the least. He took the opportunity to look at his surroundings just as he would have expected Master Bruce would have done. The school was quite a sight with several blasted out windows and damaged walls. He could hardly believe it was still standing after the incident in the gym weeks ago.

"You did what?" The sudden shout brought the Butler's attention to a duo hobbling their way out of a still intact doorway.

"Way to be subtle, Renee." Snorted a familiar looking redhead in a hideously green rain jacket as he carried not one bag but two over his shoulders.

The policewomen looked ready to punch him "Don't you dare blame this on me. You're the one who said you knocked out the _Joker_! What were you thinking?"

The redhead hissed, "Quite Renee, people can hear that loud mouth of yours." The older man doubted that. The only reason he picked it up was years of eavesdropping. The other people in the area were far too interested in their own work to pay attention to the two's conversation.

She merely waved him off, "Did he see you?"

"No he didn't… I was wearing my helmet."

"So that's why you're hiding it in your bag… I guess you were wearing your leather jacket too?"

"Yep… Soon as I get the money I'm getting it dyed."

The woman, Renee, laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You love that jacket too much you know that Jason?"

Jason? That name sounded familiar…

"Mr. Todd!" Three heads turned to see Commissioner Gordon calling out to the redhead as he walked over to them. "I'm glad to see you're safe. My daughter has always told me how you stay late."

"Thank you Commissioner. I'm very lucky Robin was there to help Dick and I out of trouble." No, Alfred did not miss the warning look that the woman sent the redhead.

"How is he doing?"

"Fine, I'm just sorry I wasn't able to stop him from getting hurt…"

"You're a great teacher Jason. You did manage to get him to the infirmary before police arrived."

Oh, so that's who he was. Jason Todd, Richard's math teacher and advisor for the Mathlete competitions; the one the young master had said was saved by Batman. Alfred had only met him twice in passing both at competitions but Alfred had never found the reason to have a conversation with the young man.

Until now.

"Am I correctly to assume you saved Master Richard's life today?" He asked waling over to the three. Mr. Todd blink not recognizing him but the Commissioner saved him the trouble of learning his name.

"Oh Alfred. Is Dick all right?"

"The paramedic is finishing up with him now. He'll be fine after some rest and care."

"That's good. I don't think the school will be open for some time so that will give him the chance he need to do so." Nodded Gordon, turning his head to the woman for the first time. "Montoya, you can talk to your friend later. We have work to do. I'll be by later in the week to check on Dick and ask him some questions. Is that all right with you?"

"As long as you call ahead so I can make some tea."

"I'll hold you to that." Smiled the mustached man as he walked away nodding a goodbye to Mr. Todd before being followed by Ms. Montoya.

"Um, I'm sorry for not recognizing you before Mr. Pennyworth. Dic- I mean Richard always calls you Alfred in out conversations and he's never given me a description… Aside from how amazing you are." The polite tone that came from the young man surprised him greatly. It wasn't like this day and age to find such manners.

"That is quite alright Mr. Todd. Under the circumstances even if Master Richard had provided you with a description, I wouldn't expect you to remember such a thing."

The redhead scowled at this and shook his head. "Not when I see you at every Mathlete competition." Every one? My, what observational skills he had. Master Bruce should know what care Dick is under even in his school. "Anyway, would you give this to Dick? I managed to get my hands on it while I got my own bag." Mr. Todd handed the familiar bag over to him. It felt heavier than normal but considering the events of the day it was the least of the butler's worries.

"Thank you Mr. Todd. I'll be sure to give this back to Master Richard. Is there anything else?"

The math teacher seemed to freeze, thinking of something he was sure from the way his eyes couldn't look into his own and how they constantly glanced over at Richard. "I have to go give my statement to the police on what happened… Could you tell Dick that… Robin stopped Joker?"

That's odd. Why would Richard need to know that he stopped the Joker? "I shall tell him Mr. Todd."

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth."

It wasn't till later, after he had sent the young master to bed and telling him what his teacher had said (not at all missing the look that had crossed his face), that he opened to bag to clean it out finding the Robin uniform on the very top.

###

"He knows."

Alfred stood in the place that Gotham's worst had nightmares of. The place he knew would protect the man that created it: The Batcave.

"Who knows, sir?"

"Jason Peter Todd."

Oh. Well, that explained a few things. "May I ask how you figured this out sir?"

Bruce turned around in his large chair to face the old butler. He had the look on his face that Alfred recognized as thought and curiosity. "Dick has been training him."

Now that was where he had been going the past few days. Bruce had forbidden Richard from going out with him for a few days so he could rest and recover. But Alfred had not seen the young master at all during this time. The young man would always come back in the late afternoon to early evening but never explained where he had spent his time. "Oh?"

"You've noticed his absents during the days. He's been going to Jason's apartment and having him learn how to be a hero." Bruce didn't seem in the least angry but almost more amused.

"You don't look upset that this man just learned your secret, sir."

"He's a good kid." The man reached over to the side moving the mouse so it opened a file. News clippings filled the many screens all relating to Jason Peter Todd. And what he saw was impressive. "Do you remember all those years ago Alfred? Before Richard, when I was just getting started as Batman?"

"My memory is just fine Master Bruce."

"Then I'm sure your remember the time when a kid stole the rims off of my car not only as Bruce Wayne but also as Batman?"

That had been an incident to remember. Bruce and he had just been getting ready to leave an event when they both had a surprise. A boy no older than 13 was stealing the rims right of their limo. Master Bruce had to run nearly 10 blocks before finally losing him. It had been an even bigger shock to the both of them when the same child tried this time to steal the rims off the Batmobile. "You can't possibly mean-"

"I do. That child was Jason."

"But… He was a criminal." Alfred sputtered trying to contain his thoughts. From going to living on the streets to teaching at one of the finest private schools on the east coast? That sounded impossible.

"I must be much more intimating as Batman than I thought. Soon after we had out little showdown in Crime Alley, Jason started to turn his life around. He stopped skipping school, getting better grades, and started to do community service."

"… It seems you have been keeping an eye on him, Sir." And really Alfred should have known.

"Would you believe Alfred that there was a time when I thought of adopting the young man?" The man watched his butler's reaction carefully and smiled. "He was doing so much to get that second chance and being an orphan of that age only made it harder. I still have the papers in a box in my office just waiting for a signature."

"What changed your mind, Sir?"

"I got involved with the Justice League. It was hard enough trying to divide my time between them and Gotham… So I left him were he was, keep an eye on his successes and eventually giving him a partial Scholarship to College. I also might have pulled a few strings to get him a job at Gotham Academy."

"Do you trust him, Sir?"

At that Bruce looked concerned. "Jason has done many things in his life that he is probably not proud of. Living as a criminal for a part of his life will give him doubts and with who his parents were I can only imagine the conflict him might be having over this. But trust? He would never betray one of his students. And for that I'll give him a chance. A chance, it seems, is all he needs." Alfred kindly nodded and left the man to his lurking thoughts. He had other plans for the rest of the day.

Such as finding as much information about Jason Peter Todd as he could dig up.

He after all had to know if the young man would be allergic to his cookies.

###

The next time he met the man was a bit more than a week later. The temporary renovations on the school had been complete and would be permanently finished during the weeknights and weekends. He had technically seen the man earlier that day in the car but considering he was behind the wheel it wasn't too much of a surprise. The butler did find it very amusing that the man was squirming under the gaze of both 'bats'. And at the same time he noticed the little things in the voices of both Bruce and Dick that would accept anything the man had to say. They held him in high regards for what he had accomplished not just in the past years but the last 2 weeks.

Knowing that first impressions were always important, Alfred had spent most of the day not only cleaning the large manor but cooking as well making sure to have everything ready for when the math teacher showed up later that afternoon.

He swore that Bruce was even tiding up the cave for the redhead to see.

Dick had gotten home before the future guest, racing up the staircase with just enough time to inform him that Jason had to go to a Teachers Meeting before coming to the manor and wouldn't be there for another hour. Alfred could only chuckle as the boy raced away to clean his room for Jason to see. This gave Alfred the extra time to cook up an extra batch of cookies. Dick had helped him as time passed and waited with him in the kitchen. The young master could barely keep still from excitement.

Finally the time came when he heard the engine of the motorcycle pulling up to the front. Dick raced for that door while Alfred just continued to be endlessly amused and followed behind him.

"Jason! You made it!"

As a butler and a very good one at that, Alfred had to cough to cover his chuckle as Dick tackled Jason as he entered the front door. The redhead looked extremely embarrassed as a small blush covered his face.

"Welcome to our home Mr. Todd. I take it you found the manor easily?" He calmly spoke dusting the man off has he stood up.

"Yea, it was easy." The teacher truly looked like he didn't know how to handle the situation as he scanned the entryway with wide eyes. "Thank you for having me." He seemed to remember his manners after the pause.

"Quite a honor to have you Mr. Todd. May I take your coat while the Young Master takes you on a tour?" The man simply shook his head and smiled nervously.

"No need to worry about me. I can just carry it. I don't want any special treatment." Jason replied gently removing the gray leather jacket and holding it in his arms. It was quickly taken out of them by the scowling 13 year old.

"Alfred's got to, Jay! Believe me! You should start listening to him now while you're ahead." Dick warned him, handing the jacket to Alfred. "Plus Alfred, I was kinda hoping you were going to show Jay around with me…" The boy pouted. It was the look that made hearts bleed. Alfred didn't like to give in to such pressure but he supposed in this case he would go along with it.

"Very well Young Master. I will give a guided tour with you as soon as this coat is hung in the proper spot," retorted the butler who ignored the sputtering expression on Jason's face. Swiftly hanging the coat on a rack he turned back to the two, "Now, where would you like to begin Young Master?"

"How about the grounds?"

They ended up showing the man almost everything mostly at Richard's insistence. From the garden to Young Master's bed room, from there on to the library, gym, lounge, living room, den, take a short stop in the kitchen for a taste of his cookies, passing thought dozens of halls and other rooms including the dining room and finally ending up at their last destination.

The study.

Bruce was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Jason." If the formal tone bothered the young man he didn't show it but just gawked at the room like he had at all the others. Without another word, Master Bruce had moved over to the clock on the wall and calmly opened the secret door. He gestured for the three to follow as he led them down the stairs. Lights flickered on with each step until the bats screeched from the glare.

"And welcome to the Batcave."

###

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Todd?" There was that frown again. The one he always got out of the teacher when he called him Master, which at this point he deserved to be called. Mister Todd just didn't seem to sound right anymore with his introduction to the Manor and the Cave not to mention the way both Bruce and Richard had taking the man under their wings.

"Do you really have to call me that?"

"Of course Master Todd. What can I do for you?"

The teacher sighed, "I need some help actually."

"With what I may ask sir?"

"Baking…" The blush was an added amusement, as he looked down embarrassed. "It's for the Big Brothers program I'm in…" Now that was a surprise. He didn't expect that the man would have the time to participate in such a program let alone help with events.

"Well. I am more than happy to help you out with your task. What shall we start with?" Alfred started to roll up his sleeves and reached for his apron.

"Uh. I was thinking cookies or brownies…" answered the redhead with a thankful look on his face.

"Best go with cookies. Parents would not appreciate their kids up to ungodly hours of the night on a sugar rush. We'll use my recipe. I'm more familiar with it. Unless you have any better ones?"

"N-No. Not off the top of my head."

"Good now let's get started and you can tell me about the children you work with."

"Well there's this one kid named Tim…"

Several hours, they were finished with more cookies than Jason could have imagined and more info Alfred knew about the man that he could have guessed.

###

"This way." Alfred did not need to voice the urgency.

Jason had been badly hurt. He had wounds that could be potentially fatal and there was just simply no time to waste. High caliber bullets had ripped through his Kevlar and from the looks of it he had at the very least a broken ankle. Though from the odd angle his left hand was in, the butler had to guess that the same could be said for his wrist.

All of this because he had saved Robin from several gang members. Neither Bruce or Richard would tell him the exact details but from Jason's condition, it couldn't be good. Finally, Bruce placed the wounded man down on a table. Both men worked to get the uniform off revealing the worse. The blood loss was bad but from the look of his chest many of the bullets either were stopped by the armor or just nicked him in the side. All except for two. One was a through and through probably from a high caliber bullet. The second was much more of a problem. The shot mere inches away from his navel had stopped only inches in and both were bleeding profusely.

"Master Bruce…"

"Dr. Mid-Nite is coming as fast as he can," Bruce said confirming that help was on the way. While Alfred was apt at medical services, surgery was not something he had immense knowledge on.

"Quite good sir…" He retorted rolling up his sleeves to begin his work. He quickly worked first on the one he knew he could fix up. While this wasn't the best option, he felt that if he attempted to take the bullet out he would only make the damage worse. The butler was smart enough to clean both areas so neither would get infected.

It was only after he finished patching up the one bullet wound that the hero known as Dr. Mid-Nite arrived. He was more at home in the cave than one would have expected for a first timer but from the bag by his side was all business and no pleasure to look at the giant penny.

"How is he?" the Doctor asked wasting no time in laying out his equipment on a silver tray.

"Not good, I'm afraid. I could only patch up one bullet wound. The other was one I didn't want to attempt without an actual doctor." After this, Alfred was going to make sure he was prepared for an emergency such as this. He would not let his family down again when they asked so little of him.

"While you were wrong not to treat it first, I agree that the bullet is in a position that could be difficult to remove without experience." The doctor spoke examining the hurt man. "You made a good choice to clean the wound." The man then proceeded to remove his cowl letting curls of blond hair fall. Keeping his goggles on he removed any other pieces of clothing that might interfere with the procedure. "Lets get to work."

It took nearly an hour to remove the bullet safely. It had gotten dangerously close to some organs so the Doctor had to be carefully not to cause any harm from just removing it. Alfred not to get in the doctor's way had not only placed an IV into the redhead's vein but had taken the time to prop a pillow under his head. He had also sterilized the equipment as the man used them making sure everything remained clean. After a while a clank was heard as the bullet was pulled out and placed on the tray.

"He's lucky there was no shrapnel." Alfred didn't even want to think of that. With skill he saw with very few people, Dr. Mid-Nite finished his job by sewing up the damaged tissue so it could heal. "The boy is out of danger for now. I'd say its unlikely for him to get an infection but that doesn't mean he shouldn't get rest. Try to keep him from doing anything too strenuous for a few weeks while he recovers."

"I'll do my best," was all the English butler could say bowing his head slightly. It was a silent goodbye as he walked away. Master Bruce stopped the man near the exit but for once Alfred couldn't find the energy to eavesdrop. He merely pulled up a stool and sat down next to the young man and watched.

Master Richard had never strayed far from his teacher, taking from Bruce's own example and hiding in the shadows as his almost brother's life was threatened. Now as the man sleep and recovered the boy stood at his bedside.

"This was all my fault, Alfred…" He could barely hear the young master whisper. "Jay got shot because of me."

"Now Richa-"

"No!" The young acrobat hissed shaking his head furiously. "No! It was! I wasn't paying attention! I didn't notice the gun men come up behind me! It's my fault!" Richard pealed away the black mask covering his eyes letting the tears drip down his face. He rubbed his eyes trying to make the tears stop but they continued. "He could have died Alfred… All because I couldn't wait for B-Bruce…"

As the teen started to hiccup all Alfred could do was comfort the lad with a warm hug. "He could have died," whispered Richard as he clung to the bat butler.

"But he didn't."

"W-why did he do it? Why would he jump in front of me?"

"For the same reason I suspect Master Bruce would have. To protect you." Blue eyes puffy from tears looked up at him. "Jason cares for you like a brother Master Richard, even I can see that. Given all the time you have spent together, it seems he is willing to protecting you with his life." This revelation brought new tears pouring down the ward's face, which Alfred wiped away with a handkerchief. "Now, I think what Jason needs most of all right now is rest and someone to hold his hand. Do you think you are up for such a task?" It had been something impossible to do during the surgery but now with the man fast asleep the boy was able too.

The young man held the red head's hand gingerly at first, but then clutched it tightly as if afraid it would slip away. It wasn't long before Richard too was asleep, his head using the bed as a resting place, his face shiny with still damp tears.

Alfred did something he had done for years. He fetched two blankets draping one over the exhausted and weary math teacher and the other over the equally as weary teen.

"Thank you… Welcome to the family, Master Jason."

* * *

><p>So not only do you see how Alfred accepts Jason into the Batclan but also that Bruce knew what Dick was doing the whole time. Can't keep secrets from a Bat.<p>

Please review.


End file.
